Episode 6956 (27th August 2014)
"Adam tries to persuade Aaron not to turn himself in, offering to go on the run with him instead - but he is unable to stop the fugitive heading to the police station; Marlon continues to struggle with his emotions; and Ross drowns his sorrows." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Adam tries to convince Aaron not to turn himself in, offering to go on the run with him instead. Adam is relieved when he thinks he has managed to dissuade his friend. Marlon continues to struggle with his emotions and the complexity of the situation, snapping at Bob when he suggests that April should be allowed to go to the funeral in order to help her understand that Donna isn't coming back. Bernice offers to help Kerry in making Dan jealous by calling her and pretending to be Pedro. Adam panics when Aaron is nowhere to be seen and informs Chas and Paddy of what he was planning. Aaron pauses outside the police station, wondering if he's doing the right thing. He goes in and tells the Desk Sergeant they want him for arson and skipping bail. Ashley is back from his holiday and admits to Harriet that he had a dreadful time with Carole and wants to break up with her. Sean tries to persuade Dan to fight for Kerry and invites her to tea. Adam decides Aaron can't cover for him any longer and goes to the police station to confess to his crime. Diane offers to do Donna's wake in The Woolpack. Adam confesses to the police that he was responsible for the fire not Aaron. Marlon goes through his eulogy with Laurel and she worries that she cannot compete with a dead woman. At The Woolpack, Diane orders Debbie to have a word with Ross, who is nursing a bottle of whiskey and glowering over at Marlon. Ashley tries to break up with Carole but bottles it when she presents him with a blown-up picture of the both of them with Kerry on a night out from the holiday, claiming it was the best night of her life. Dan throws Kerry out when she receives a phone call from 'Pedro' over tea. Adam is released on bail and told to appear before Hotten Magistrate's Court tomorrow, while Aaron is charged with failing to answer bail and conspiring to pervert the course of justice and is remanded in custody. Ross tells Debbie about Marlon and Donna's kiss and insists he will go to the funeral whether Marlon likes it or not. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough *Duty Solicitor - Kathryn Beaumont *DC Chapman - Leigh Symonds *Carole - Tracy Brabin Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and front garden *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Yorkshire Police - Front desk, custody, interview room and exterior *Road outside Yorkshire Police station Notes *The Desk Sergeant at the police station is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Memorable dialogue Bernice Blackstock: (on phone as Pedro) "I am burning for you." Kerry Wyatt: "Yeah, I... am on fire as well. I'm just having me tea." Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,680,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 31.4% share. A further 191,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.9%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes